Strawberries and whipped cream
by Sueasan
Summary: Darvey, based on the promo. Strawberries and whipped cream. What else to say? One-shot. Complete. Thank you for reading and enjoy! )


"With strawberries and whipped cream." And there he goes again. Ever since Mike and Rachel left, he's been flirting like never before. He needed to feel secure, he needed to be sure that she wouldn't leave him too. The first punch came when Jessica left, he lost his mentor at that time and he didn't have anybody to look up to anymore. He lost his teacher and it was time to take in all the responsibility on himself.

Then, there was the second punch. His best friend telling him he is gonna leave to take his lifetime career opportunity. Deep down, he knew this would come, because Mike wasn't a corporate lawyer in his heart. Though, he provided a perfect service to the firm. Hell they were goddamn Batman and Robin! But he left him anyway... He knew it was good for Mike but still, it felt terrible for Harvey.

And that was it, those two punches made him realize that she was the only constant in his life and he just couldn't ... He just couldn't lose her. He couldn't even think about losing her. He needed to be sure she won't ever leave him. And so he flirted, he made her laugh, he made her aware of their "friendship" like never before. Because that's who they were - best friends, co-workers, partners. He knew she knew why he did this and she didn't say a word about it. She was doing it along with him.

And that's how the got there. Staying in the office at the firm, smirking at each other. And she wouldn't admit the slightest that she was shook he brought up the other time.

"That was thirteen years ago." she said with a smile on the outside but shaking inside. This is starting to get out of control.

"Too soon?" Seriously? His voice was lower, his eyes were darker and was he being closer again? Don't push it, Harvey.

"You're an idiot." she couldn't help it, she just had to look at him and embrace this moment a little longer.

But then, she turned on her heel and walked away with the same smirk still on her face. Actually on both their faces. And none of them was thinking about the other time. Not at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She started packing her things for today. It was around 10 pm, the office was almost empty at this time and no matter how much work she still needed to do, she was done for today. She just needed to stop by Harvey's office to leave him some documents he needed to sign. She went to the office next to hers, there was still a light on. Harvey was sitting on his couch, listening to his father's records with a drink in his hand. How typical.

"Hey. What are you still doing here?"

"Hey, I just wanted to sit down and think a little. Would you like one too?" He offered a glass of his favorite whiskey.

"I don't mind if I do." She put her purse down on the floor, kicked of her killer heels and sat next to him, legs stretching accross the table. She took the glass and sighed, looking at the drink she received.

Harvey watched the whole proccess. She only kicked her heels down like that when she was really tired.

"Long day?" He asked looking directly at her, putting his own glass on the table. She takes a sip of hers.

"Yeah, but nothing unusual. I'm just tired." she leaned her head backwards against the couch. She closed her eyes. "You?"

"Yeah, same as you." he whispered and she just nodded.

He was looking at her, she looked so relaxed now. It was moments like these that made Harvey put all the bullshit aside. It was just the way it was with her, one day they were joking around and flirting like teenagers and other days they were both tired after a long day at work and enjoying each other's company. No work, no cases, no games. Just them.

"I miss them you know..." he confessed, eyes focusing on a small bike he had in one shelf. He wasn't sentimental, he just wanted a small reminder of the old days.

She threw her eyes open, focusing on Harvey now. Putting and empty glass on the table, next to Harvey's.

"I know, I miss them too.." She sighed, crossing her hands on her lap. "But I spoke with Rachel yesterday, they are fine."

"Good." Harvey loosened his tie a little before rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Donna, I..." he was one of the best lawyers in the city, but sometimes, it was just really hard to say what he wanted.

"The reason why I have been... " She knew, she just wasn't expecting this talk today. Looking straight at him, she covered his hand with hers.

"I know Harvey."

"No, you don't get it." he stood up, taking a few steps away, throwing his arms up in the air. She froze.

"I know you know, I just...I just need to say it out loud. " She waited patiently, still sitting on that couch. She didn't want to scare him by standing up too. "And it's just.. I can never lose you Donna. I almost lost you once, I can't do it again." He turned to face her, the hurt in his eyes was palpable. She stood up this time, taking a few steps closer to him.

"You won't lose me." this was breaking her heart. The man she saw infront of her wasn't the Harvey everybody knew. It was the Harvey he showed only to her. He was broken, she knew he felt like everybody was leaving him. She needed to make him sure.. "I am not leaving you."

"Can you promise me that?" his voice cracked. She was standing right in front of him, close enough to see every inch of him.

"I promise." she smiled.

"Good." finally, he smiled back at her. Only a little, but it was good enough for her now. "I know this is going to sound pathetic, but can we hug?"

"Always." she leaned into him. Letting herself to get lost in his cologne and strong arms as he let himself to get lost in her vanilla scent. That's just what they did sometimes and in situation like these, they both needed it more than anything.

After a while, Donna broke the hug. Their bodies still itching for the other.

"Is it okay if I go now?" she was really tired, after all. Harvey straightened his posture and nodded. "Sure, goodnight Donna... And thank you." he whispered.

" You don't have to thank me. " She put the heels back on and grabbed the purse from the floor. "Goodnight, Harvey." And with that, she slowly headed towards the door. She could feel his eyes on her. She turned back to him one last time.

"Oh and Harvey? Don't bring up the other time ever again. " She warned with her finger, but he could see the laugh in her eyes.

He just shook his head with amusement while she was already in the hallway. She could only hear him running after her. She didn't turn at him.

"You know I will be back at your door with fresh strawberries and whipped cream some day." She could only hear the smirk in his voice. She didn't comment on it, because deep down she knew. Oh boy, she knew.


End file.
